Long Lost Sister
by Bonnie Sveen Fan
Summary: Ricky has started treatment for her diease. She's tired, emotional, and the boys are giving her as much support as they possibly can, as well as Hannah. But will the bond between the two sisters be broken when Ricky finds out Hannah has made a move on Brax?
1. Chapter 1

I **know I said I was done with writing for Home & Away, but I've had this storyline for a while. I've read a lot of stories with Heath, Kyle, Brax and Casey coming face to face with their long lost sister, and I decided to do the same but with Ricky.**

 **The credit for this title goes to "WaterlooRoadFan2012"**

 **Not sure how many chapters this will be. I think it'll have 100 chapters, like my other Bricky stories.(Setting myself a bit of a goal there as I've agreed to do 100 chapters on all my Brax and Ricky stories)**

 **There's not much background for this story:**

 **Ricky's not pregnant. (I might get her pregnant later in the story, don't know though )**

 **Her and Brax are together.**

 **Heath and Bianca have left the Bay and Casey's dead.**

 **Instead of Adam, she has a younger sister called Hannah, who is my creation. Hannah was originally created when I watched Casualty a few years ago when my favourite character was in a coma and I found myself thinking. "What if she'd had a daughter?" And Hannah was created.**

 **Hannah has blonde hair, brown eyes. She's a slim build. She has a daughter, Mia, who lives with cerebal palsy. (I also live with this condition, it affects my left arm and I walk with a slight limp to my left leg)**

* * *

Long Lost Sister.

Chapter 1

The taxi stopped outside a small town the 15 - year - old girl, didn't recongize. She opened the taxi door and stepped out, her blonde hair was pulled in to a pony. She reached for her rucksack which had been down by her feet and opened it, looking for her purse.

Handing over some dollars to the driver, she watched as it drove away and she walked on to the pavement, holding her daughter, Mia, in her arms.

Unfolding the piece of paper she held in her hand, she stared at the address.

 **31 Saxton Avenu.**

She had no idea where that was. Maybe she had better ask someone for help.

"Excuse me" She said folding the piece of paper and putting it in her pocket.

John Palmer turned to face the teenager. "How can I help you?"

"I'm looking for 31 Saxton Avenu " She told him.

John gave her the directions and she thanked him, before walking off, full of nerves that she would soon meet her sister.

She looked at the rows of houses, they were all immaculate with black iron gates, a path leading up to the front door. The numbers of the houses were on plaques beside the front door.

"29. 30. 31. " this was it. She thought as she finished counting the numbers. Time to meet her sister. Taking a deep breath, she unlatched the gate and walked up the path. Taking another deep breath, she rang the doorbell and pulled the blanket over her daughters head.

* * *

Ricky walked through the hallway and put down her keys. She'd just come in from work and was exhausted, but she knew that Brax would make her feel better. She walked in to the living room where her partner was waiting for her.

Brax looked at her as she curled up beside him, Brax stroking her hair.

There was a knock at the door and Brax looked at his partner, who got up to answer it. She walked in to the hallway and unlocked the door.

"Yes?" She said.

"Erica Sharpe?" Hannah asked, as Ricky nodded again.

Hannah took a deep breath, as she prepared to break this bombshell. She was unsure how Ricky would react. "I'm your sister" Hannah told her.

* * *

 **So, I hope you guys enjoyed reading this. I enjoyed writing it. Should get an update up soon. I thought I ended it on a bit of a bombshell.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews and follows, it really means a lot. I know I say this a lot, but it really does. So, thank you. :D**

 **Brax: 33**

 **Ricky: 22**

 **Hannah: 15**

 **Hannah's daughter, Mia: 1 years old.**

 **Not really happy with this chapter, but there you go.**

* * *

Long Lost Sister

Chapter 2

Ricky paled slightly as Brax walked in to the hallway, his thumbs in his jeans pockets.

"Rick, what's wrong?" He asked, putting an arm around her shoulders.

Ricky cleared her throat as she turned to face her partner. "Nothing babe"

Brax raised his eyebrow at Ricky, indicating that he didn't believe a word that she was telling him. "Tell me the truth " he asked.

"Come in" Brax was smooth as he welcomed the teenager in to his home.

The teenager stepped in with uncertainty as Brax shut the door behind them and they all headed in to the living room

"Tell me about yourself " Brax asked, sitting on the sofa, he was sounding like Bianca, the ex principal of Summer Bay High, the school Hannah would be going to if she choose to stay.

"Well.." Hannah took a deep breath, wondering where to start. "I'm 15, I have a daughter, she's everything to me and I had a C- section with her, she was born at 26 weeks. I thought I'd lose her but I didn't and I was relieved, I couldn't imagine life without her now. Up until recently, I thought I was only child, until my mum, Kelly, gave me your name and address and I knew I had to come and find you "

"Are you sure?" Ricky asked. She knew she sounded skeptical but how was she meant to know that the girl was telling the truth, Ricky had believed she was an only child when growing up.

Hannah simply nodded.

* * *

Later that night, Ricky showed Hannah in to the guest room, she couldn't throw her out on the streets.

"Do you have children?" Hannah asked, noticing the cot in the corner of the room.

It was the cot that she'd brought before she'd lost the baby.

"Erica?" Hannah broke in to Ricky's thoughts about her lost baby.

"It's Ricky" Ricky quickly corrected her as she shook her head. There was no point opening up, if they weren't related.

"Oh" Hannah said as she settled Mia in to the cot and placed a blanket over her.

She then walked downstairs as she realized the one thing she needed to determine if Hannah really was her sister.

A DNA test.

Brax looked up as she entered the living room and smiled.

"Are you ok?" Brax asked her.

Ricky shook her head as she sat down beside him. "I don't know" She sighed as she took a swig from Brax's beer, she didn't like beer but she didn't want to open a bottle of wine, as she'd wake up with a hangover.

"Oi!" He laughed at hew as she smiled and leant against him. He always knew how to make her feel better

* * *

 **Thinking of doing a one - shot on Ricky on how she felt when she lost the baby, but it'll probably have a different outcome to her being caught in the blast at the hospital.**

 **Next chapter: Ricky asks Nate to do a DNA test.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fanficforyou: I hope you like the result. Thank you for the review.**

 **fanfiction** **97: I hadn't thought about bringing Casey back, but it does sound like a good idea. I will start working on a 'coming back' storyline for him soon. As for Hannah, making friends, I was thinking Jett, Sasha and now Casey. Thank you for the review.**

 **FrankElza: I'm looking forward to the results too. I'm not sure what direction I want to go in yet. Thank** **you for the review.**

 **Casualtyzax: Thank you for that review, it's nice to know you think my work is amazing. Thank you for the review, and I hope that you enjoy this chapter.**

 **I have bit of a plan regarding Hannah when Ricky gets the results back. Only a short chapter.**

 **As I write this I'm watching tonight's episode. I know I usually update "True Love" on a Wednesday but I wanted to get it right. I had started the chapter, but I then deleted it as I wasn't happy.**

 **I've just realized that there are two characters called Hannah in this story, my character and the nurse Hannah, but I'm not sure if I want to change Hannah's (the nurses name, I have a name in mind, if I do) I might do. If I do, she will be keeping her last name.**

 **Also, thank you for the follows and favourites, really means a lot.**

* * *

Long Lost Sister

Chapter 3

She had read online that a DNA test was quick and painless, all they did was swab the inside of your cheek to collect cells, and what they then send them to the lab to be analysed. She shut down her laptop when Brax entered the kitchen, dressed in his work clothes.

He smiled at Ricky as he said. "I'm off to work "

"OK" She smiled. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. Brax laughed.

* * *

Ricky and Hannah walked in to the hospital after Ricky had parked her car and turned to face the teenager, who was nibbling the skin around her thumb, a sign she was stressed.

Ready?" Nate asked, as Ricky and then Hannah stood and followed him in to a cubicle where he gloved up and picked up the instrument that he needed to use to collect cells. He scrapped the inside of Ricky's mouth and then Hannah's and then give them to Hannah to take to the lab.

After, the tests were done, Ricky was informed that it woul week before she got the results and she was nervous about what they may contain.

The two walked back out to Ricky's car as she unlocked it and stepped in, putting her bag down beside her.

"Are you ok?" Hannah asked, putting her seatbelt on.

"Yeah, fine" She replied as she started the engine and drove out of the car park and started driving home, but the young woman had doubts:

Was Hannah her sister or was this all a scam to get money from her and Brax? Only the DNA results would tell Ricky the truth...

* * *

 **I know there was no characterisation in this chapter. Well, there was a bit, but I'm still struggling to write Brax. (This kind of goes for all my Brax and Ricky stories )**

 **Next chapter: Ricky is anxious as she receives the DNA results through the post. Is Hannah her sister?**


	4. Chapter 4

**fanficforyou: I hope you like the result. Thank you for the review.**

 **Bellamy LOVE'S Clarke: Thank you, for reviewing my last chapter. I will definitely be continuing this. Thank you for the review.**

 **FrankElza: I hope you like the result. Thank you for the review.**

 **CasualtyZax: I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you god the review.**

 **Short, but I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Long Lost Sister

Chapter 4

Ricky yawned as she made her way down the stairs, the next morning. She walked in to the kitchen and was surprised to see Hannah up, feeding her daughter on a Saturday morning.

Reaching for the pile of letters, she flicked through them and she come across the DNA results.

This was it. She took a deep breath. The results that could change her life. She opened the envelope and scanned the A4 paper.

'Dear Miss Erica Sharpe,

Following the recent DNA test that you had done

The results show that Hannah is 100% your sister '

Putting the paper down, Brax walked down the hallway towards Ricky, she looked white.

"Are you ok?" He asked gently.

"I'm good" She told him, walking up the stairs, Ricky knocked on the door of the room her sister was staying in.

"Come in " Hannah said, she was sitting on the bed, but apart from that, the room was empty.

Ricky took a deep breath as she walked in to the room. She simply put the paper on the bed and watched as Hannah picked it up.

"I'm your sister?" She asked, once she'd put the letter down.

"Yes" Ricky nodded her head.

"What happens now?" Hannah asked, bouncing Mia on her knee gently.

Ricky shook her head, she wasn't sure but she knew that whatever happened she now had a little sister to look out for and she left her to adjust to the news that she was now a Sharpe.

* * *

 **I was tempted not to make Hannah Ricky's sister. But then I realized that Hannah could cause Ricky some drama as she tries to settle in to life at the Bay.**

 **Next chapter: Ricky and Hannah talk to Leah about Hannah starting at Summer Bay High.**


	5. Chapter 5

**FrankElza: I wanted to try to show Ricky's nerves as she waited for the results of the test. Thank you for the review.**

 **CasualtyZax: Thank you. Thank you for the review.**

 **Two past Home & Away characters mentioned in this chapter.**

 **I know I mentioned in the background at the start of this story: that Heath and Bianca had left, but in this chapter, I'd written a scene between Heath and Ricky and I didn't want to change it, so imagine, he's come back for the chapter.**

 **Sorry, it's been a while, I had writers block.**

 **Big, big, big thank you to WaterLooRoadFan2012, who checked this over for me.**

* * *

Long Lost Sister

Chapter 5

It was Saturday, the day usually that Ricky would go for a surf, then maybe help out at Angelo's for a few hours. But she couldn't as her and Hannah were going to see Leah about Hannah starting at Summer Bay High.

Hannah was in her bedroom, as it was the weekend and she didn't know anyone in the small village. She lifted Mia up out of the cot and sat her on her knee.

There was a knock at the door and Ricky walked in.

"Where's Brax?" Hannah asked.

Ricky shrugged her shoulders as she said. "At work"

Hannah nodded as she stood up and opened the window, to let some air in to the room. She then picked up her handbag and put it on her shoulder. She picked up Mia in her arms and headed downstairs where Ricky was waiting for her.

Putting the keys in the engine, she pulled off the drive and drove down the road as she stopped at a set of lights. When, the lights turned green she carried on, driving.

Getting out, she watched Hannah and then she watched as she got Mia.

Locking the car, she stood on the pavement and waited until Hannah had also stood on the pavement and then she walked up the path and she rang the doorbell to Leah's house and waited for someone to answer.

VJ answered the door. He looked at Ricky and then at the unknown girl, who was standing beside her, holding a toddler in her arms.

"Hi VJ " Ricky said. "Is Leah in?"

VJ disappeared inside the house for a few seconds to see if his mum was avabilie tok to Ricky.

Leah headed to the front door. "Ricky? What can I do for you?" She asked, with a smile.

"This is my sister Hannah" Ricky introduced the girl standing beside her.

"Nice to meet you" Leah said, extending her hand.

"You too" Hannah replied, shaking Leah's offered hand.

Standing aside, Leah let them in to her house, and guided them to the living room.

"Take a seat " Leah said as she sat down on the couch.

They both did as they were asked.

Mia started to cry.

"Sorry" Hannah apologized as she lifted her daughter in to her arms, as she started to cry louder, not happy to be in her mums arms.

"It's ok" Ricky said, she didn't have children, but she had lost a baby once, and after that heart breaking, experience, she had told Brax that she didn't want any more children.

"Is she teething?" Leah suggested.

"I don't know" Like her sister, Hannah ran her hands through her hair when she was stressed.

Ricky stood up and took Mia from her mum to see if she could calm her down.

Leah nodded.

As Leah, was the princable, of Summer Bay High, she'd taken over from Bianca, when her, Heath, Harley and Darcy left to go to the city.

Hannah would require to do an exam to see what set she was in and then Leah would set her lessons.

Ricky stood up from the couch and thanked Leah for seeing them. Leah stood up to show the two of them out of the house.

Getting in to the car, Ricky started the engine and drove off as Hannah sat in the back, on her phone,

Back in the house, Hannah had gone upstairs to her room and to change Mia.

"I'm heading for a surf. " Ricky said as she popped her head around the door. "Do you want to come?"

"I can't surf" Hannah shook her head. It wasn't something she had been keen on in England, but since moving to Australia, she had seen that's how women and men kept cool in the blazing heat.

"I'll teach you" Ricky offered.

"Thank you" She smiled, getting up from the bed and walking over to Ricky as she headed down the stairs.

Watching Ricky go in to the back garden, to the shed where she kept her surfboard and Brax's, she was going to use Brax's while, she let Hannah borrow hers.

Putting on her wetsuit, she gathered her hair in to a ponytail and ran a slick of lip balm over her lips so they didn't get chapped.

As, they walked to the beach, leaving Mia with Heath, who was minding Harley, Ricky was explaining how to surf for the first time.

"You lie on the board and paddle through the waves. " She explained.

Hannah nodded as she took off her trainers. She realized that it was too hot for them, but she hadn't been shopping yet. She was waiting until Ricky was free for the day, so she could take her in to the city to get some clothes as Austrilla was way too hot for her Juicy Couture trackies and jeans which she lived in.

"Ready?" She asked as she picked up the board and carried it above her head as she walked towards the waves, pausing to see if Hannah was ok.

* * *

After a few hours, of being in the water, the two Sharpe sisters, decided to get out of the water and go and grab a juice at the juice bar.

Ricky placed the drinks down on a table Hannah had chosen, by the window.

Hannah reached for her drink. She had chosen a blueberry blitz while Ricky had gone for her usual, strawberry smoothie.

After leaving the juice bar, they headed in the direction of Brax's house where she also lived, but instead of going in to their house, she crossed over to the share - house where Heath was staying, he'd surprised his brothers with a surprise visit to see how they were, but Bianca had stayed in the city with Darcy. She rang the bell.

"Hey Ric" Heath said as he opened the door to her and Hannah.

"Hey Heath " She replied, as she walked in to the house. She walked in to the living room with her younger sister.

"Mummy " Mia babbled, holding her arms out.

Hannah smiled and walked over to her daughter as she picked her up in her arms. "Hello, baby. Are you ok?"

Mia pointed to Harley, who was sitting on the floor, chewing on a toy train.

"That's Harley, he's my son " Heath explained as he walked in to the living room.

Hannah nodded. "He's cute. "

"Cheers " Heath laughed.

Ricky followed Heath in to the kitchen where he flicked the kettle on and picked up two mugs from the draining board.

"How is it, having a sister, mate?" Heath asked, he treated her like one of the lads.

"It's great " Ricky lied, leaning against the counter.

"What's up?" Heath asked, she was usually bubbly and she was seeming downbeat.

Ricky shook her head, she didn't want to burden Heath. He handed her a mug and

"Cheers mate" Ricky thanked Heath as Hannah didn't really know him.

Heath nodded as Harley squirmed in his arms and he opened the door to allow them out.

Ricky used her own keys to open the door and then she headed inside.

"Who was that?" Hannah asked, as she followed Ricky inside, and went in to the kitchen.

"He's Brax's brother " She said.

Ricky went for a shower to warm herself up after her surf, then she was going to make something for their tea. Hannah had told her that she was a vegetarian, which meant Ricky would have to buy veggie meals.

She choose to go in the shower, in the bathroom, instead of the ensuite as she wanted to be

Walking across, the landing, she stopped outside the room that Casey had sometimes used, to escape Heath and Kyle when things got too much. Opening, the door she walked in.

The room was the way he left it before he died. The bed was neatly made, there was books in the corner. There was no undies on the floor, the way his friends most likely had their rooms. She noticed his laptop, on his bed.

Going to leave, she noticed a picture of Casey and Brax. She picked it up and smiled sadly at Casey's angelic face. It didn't seem fair that he was dead, he should have been hanging out with his friends Xaviar and Romeo. Going for a surf with Brax.

"What do you think you are doing?" Brax's voice made Ricky jump. She turned around. She hadn't been expecting him home early.

She replied. "I was just, you know, looking" She offered him an explation.

Brax turned and walked off, he didn't like anyone touching Casey's stuff. He still missed him, but he was dealing with it.

Ricky sighed, dropping her head in to her hands. She hated arguing with him. From upstairs, she'd heard the door slam, and guessed that he'd gone next door to see Heath and Kyle.

Brax didn't come home that night, and even know, she knew he was only next door she still left him a message. Pulling her iPhone out of her bag, she texted:

 **"Are you ok?"**

But when he didn't reply, she guessed he was still angry with her. She sighed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

* * *

At next door, Brax was on the couch, with his feet up, hands behind his head when his phone beeped in his jeans pocket. He pulled it out, frowning at the screen.

"Was that Ricky?" Kyle asked, coming to sit next to his brother.

"Yep" Brax replied, deleting the message.

Ricky stood up from the couch, after picking up her phone she making sure that the TV was switched off, before she walked out of the living room and made sure the front and back door were locked before she headed up the stairs.

* * *

In the bedroom, Mia was crying. Hannah hadn't heard her daughters cries as she was asleep, exhausted from the waves.

Ricky opened the door and walked over to the cot.

Bending down, in to the cot Ricky lifted the little girl in to her arms as she gently rocked her.

Mia stared in to Ricky's eyes before doing something the little girl had never done before. With the two teeth, she had coming through, and the pain she was in, as she had another one coming through, she bit Ricky.

The quick - thinking woman quickly spotted a teething toy on the side and handed it to the little girl.

Mia put it in her mouth as Ricky lay her back down in the cot, as she stroked her head and put the blanket over her. She quietly crept out of the room and headed in to her own room. She took off her flip flops and slid off her shorts and top and put on a pair of shorts and a shirt of Brax's. She shook back her hair and then pulled back the covers.

Closing, her eyes she knew she had to make it up to Brax and she knew the way how to do it. She was going to treat him to a night out. Just the two of the them.

* * *

 **First long chapter.**

 **Next chapter: Ricky treats Brax to a night out to thank him for all he's done for her, but she's stunned when he asks her a very important question.**


	6. Chapter 6

**To the guest who reviewed "My Baby Brother" and asked if I would do a story where the Braxton brothers have a 14 - year- old sister, I would do, but I'm doing a similar storyline with Ricky in this story and I imagine if I did a story with the boys, it would be very similar to this. Sorry to dissapoint. Thank you for the review, I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

 **FrankElza: I liked writing the scenes between Mia and Ricky. Thank you for the review. Also, thank you for the review on "My Baby Brother."**

 **Spelling and grammar mistakes are my fault, has been proofread, but only quickly**

 **Big, big thank you to WaterlooRoadfan2012, who checked this over for me. I really appreciate it.**

* * *

Long Lost Sister.

Chapter 6. 

Brax hadn't been home and Ricky was getting worried about him. Unknown to her, her partner was getting an engagement ring and was planning to ask her to marry him, later on that evening. He wanted to make her his wife.

Brax drove in to the city. And parked in a empty space as he turned off the engine, getting out and walking in to a jewerlly store.

"How can I help you?" An assistant asked him.

"Err, I need a ring " Brax stuttered, he'd never been ring shopping before and knew that picking a ring out was important, as was the answer.

"Do you know what type?" The assistant asked.

Brax shrugged. "No "

The assistant nodded and unlocked the glass cabinet in which there was a selection of rings on show.

Brax looked at them. He gave his card in and choose a box for the ring to go in. He put his card back in his wallet and put the wallet in his jeans pocket as he exited the shop.

Back in his car, Brax looked at the ring. All, he wanted was for Ricky to like the ring.

It was a diamond ring with a small pink stone in the centre of it. He closed the lid on the black box it came with to protect it against any damage, before doing up the small clasp. He put it in his jeans pocket and pulled out his car keys, ready to start the engine.

* * *

Back, in the house, Ricky had just got out of the bath and was wrapping a towel around herself. She unlocked the door, heading out on to the landing. She walked in to the bedroom and opened her wardrobe, it was a warm day and she decided to wear a tank top and a pair of demin shorts. On, her feet, she wore a pair of havanna flipflops. She brushed her hair and parted it in to two sides as she tied it back and left the rest loose. She took off her flipflops and replaced then with a pair of heels.

She put her phone, purse in to her bag and then went in to the bathroom and picked up her bottle of perfume and sprayed herself.

"Ricky?" Brax called as he let himself in to the house.

"Yeah?" She replied, walking out from the bathroom and checking her appearance.

"Are you ready?" Brax asked, checking the time on his phone.

"I guess " She replied, picking up her jacket and shrugged it on, moving her hair out of the way.

She met him downstairs, while slipping her heels on. She checked her appearance again with her compact mirror.

They both got in to Brax's car and he started the engine.

* * *

Brax parked the car, cut the engine and opened the door.

He offered Ricky his hand as they got out, shut the doors and locked the car, crossing the road in to the restaraunt.

"Miss Erica Sharpe?" The manager asked, as he looked through the "Booking Book'

"Sure" Ricky replied as she smiled at Brax.

"This way please" The manager asked, coming out from behind the desk and showing them to a table.

"Cheers" Brax told him as they reached their table and he pulled out a chair for Ricky.

"Thanks" She said as she sat down.

Brax sat down and picked up a menu as Ricky did the same.

A waiter went over to them. "What can I get you?" He asked.

The troubled couple looked at him.

* * *

Taylor was in the farm house, Denny was in the kitchen making herself a sandwhich when her iPhone beeped, she had a message.

 **"Missed me?"**

She frowned, the number was unknown, and she wondered who it was. She had no way of getting in contact with the number, she had to hope that she didn't get contacted by the number again. She went back to her messages to see if she could get any information out of who it was.

She shook her head.

* * *

In, the living room, Hannah was playing with her daughter, she gently threw her in to the air and caught her, her laugh was what made Hannah happy, she wasn't planning on getting pregnant, and had considered an abortion when she found out her baby was ill. Finding out, her daughter had cerebal palsy, a condition that's affects muscle control and movement. But, at her ultrasound scan, she had fallen in love with the baby on - screen.

She had the mild type of it.

Mia started to cry. Hannah bounced her gently; Mia was her world, she couldn't imagine her life without her. She put her daughter down, she knew she had to study for her exams which would see her set in to year 9, for the year.

She stood up from the couch and picked up her daughter, and walked out of the room, in to the hallway and up the stairs, because she was staying the night, Denny had agreed to share her room with her. She walked in to the bedroom and picked her bag which had her things in. She opened her bag and got out a nappy. She took off her pants and the dirty nappy, placing it down beside her. She slid the nappy between her legs and put the sides together. She picked Mia up as she began to cry.

"Shh, what's up?"

Mia cried harder.

Hannah knew it was good not to get stressed as she knew that Mia would pick up on it.

She then realised what the problem was. Her daughter was teething. She rooted in her handbag for a teething toy and gave it to her.

Mia chewed on it, and Hannah sighed, she hated seeing her little girl in pain. She lay her down on the bed that Taylor had put in there for her and then sat down beside her.

* * *

The waiter come over with the couples dishes, Brax had ordered steak with chips and Ricky had ordered a jacket potatoe with a salad. He reached across the table and held her hand.

"This is nice " Brax commented, enjoying the quality time with Ricky, the two never really got to spend time alone time with each other.

She nodded her head slowly, still weary of their argument.

As, if reading her mind, he said. "Rick, it's ok"

She nodded and smiled, picking up her fork as she cut in to the potatoe.

Brax cut his steak up and took a sip of his beer, Ricky was sticking to non - alcoholic beers.

Brax suddenly dropped to his knees as Ricky looked at him, she thought she knew what this was.

"Erica Sharpe, will you marry me?"

She stared at him, as it felt like her mouth had gone dry as she got up and ran from the restaraunt.

* * *

 **Sorry, for the cliff - hanger, I had to.**

 **Next chapter: Ricky gives Brax her answer as he's annoyed at her for running out on him. Will he forgive her when she explains her reasons?**

 **I don't know if anyone remembers, but Hannah Wilson, is now known as "Taylor Wilson "**


	7. Chapter 7

**FrankElza: Thank you, I do enjoy writing the cute moments between them. I wasn't originally going to make Mia have cerebal palsy, but then I thought it could be a challenge for Hannah to raise her. Thank you for the review.**

 **casualtyzax: Thank you. I know a few people too. Aw, that's sweet. I'm sorry to hear that, I've only had the one seizure, but the docs couldn't give me a reason as to why I had it, thankfully I've not had one since.** **Thank you for the review.**

 **Fanficforyou: I hope he forgives her. Thank you for the review.**

 **As always, spelling and grammar mistakes are mine.**

 **I know it's been two months since I updated this, but I had massive writers block.**

 **I know this chapter doesn't give an explanation as to why she ran out, but to be honest, I couldn't think of one and then the one I thought of I realised, wouldn't work as she's not pregnant. But I think I've found a reason. Not one of my best, I admit, but there you go.**

* * *

Long Lost Sister

Chapter 7

"What the hell?" Brax said as he stared at the seat that his girlfriend had just vacated.

Ricky didn't stop until she got outside and raked a hand though her hand, she wasn't sure why she was feeling the way she was. She thought she best keeping this a secret from him, but she knew from Adam that the guilt would just tear her apart.

I can't tell him. She thought. I hate burdening him. She recalled the look on his face. Confusion.

* * *

"What did you say?" Denny asked her friend as she opened the front door.

"What?" Ricky raised her head and looked at her.

"The proposal " Denny reminded her. Ricky wondered how she knew.

"Oh, I said no" Ricky replied, walking in, she wasn't ready to call herself "Mrs Erica Braxton" just yet. At 22, she still felt young. She was happy the way things were with Brax, being casual, the way things were when she first arrived in the Bay.

* * *

Brax sat down on the couch, it seemed Ricky was avoiding him and it seemed to him, that she didn't have the right to be angry with him. He opened the box and took out the ring. He shoved it deep in to his pocket.

* * *

"You alright, Ricky?" Taylor had walked in to the kitchen, Mia was in her arms.

"What?" Unknown to her, Taylor had been talking to her, for a while and she appeared to not have heard her.

She nodded her head. "Yeah" She paused, letting her emotions try to sort them out in her head but she needed to tell her friend, what Brax had planned. "Brax proposed "

"Oh my God " Taylor squealed with delight, it meant most of the women in the Bay, could help organise her wedding.

"I said no" Ricky sobbed again, looking down.

"Why?" Taylor asked, gently placing her hand on her back.

"I don't know" Ricky told her, looking down.,

Brax rapped on the door and Taylor tactfully left the room, and went to feed Mia her bottle.

"What the fuck, Ricky?" He said, he didn't understand why she was being like this, one moment, they were fine, the next she was saying no to him.

"Don't please.."

Brax reached out and took Ricky's face in his hands, cradling it gently in between his hands. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead and then had an idea. He was going to re- propose.

"Will you-"

"No" Ricky said. Her voice sounded so final, so strong.

"Why?" Brax asked, standing up and glaring at her. It never occurred to him, that she would turn him down.

Ricky followed him as she grabbed his arm, he swung his arm back and accidently caught the side of her face, leaving a bruise.

"Ricky.." Brax couldn't believe he had hit her, even if it was an accident.

"Leave it" She snapped, grabbing her bag and leaving the house, she'd always swore to herself that she would leave him if he had ever lay a hand on her, but she had nowhere else to go if she left him.

Brax quickly walked to the door to see if Ricky was still in sight, but she wasn't and he slammed the door shut in frustration.

Ricky wondered down to the beach, sat down on the sand, unzipped her bag and pulled out the leaflets that Nate had given her on an appointment she had secretly made without Brax knowing.

Two words stared at her.

 _"Breast Cancer "_

* * *

 **Next chapter: Ricky opens up to Brax about why she said no, to his proposal.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I realised that the story is in a bit of a mess. I should have made Hannah sit her exams, before starting Ricky's big storyline.**

 **Fanfiction. 79: Ricky will definitely need Brax's support. Let's hope he gives her it. Thank you for the review.**

 **Frank: I'm so sorry to hear that your mum is suffering from the diease, both my nanna's battled it. (I didn't know my mums mum) and my fathers mum, battled it twice before dying. (She didn't die from the diease, she fell down the stairs, as she was carrying boxes and tripped on her dressing gown belt. Docs put her in a coma, but she didn't come out of it) And my grandad died in February from prostate cancer. I will try my hardest to portray what Ricky will be going through true to life. Thank you for the review.**

 **I will say that Casey will be coming in to this, he will be heading back to Summer Bay High, but he probably won't be coming back until Ricky's storyline is over. (It'll also give me time to youtube some scenes with him and Brax in, as Casey's death was my first episode, I didn't know his character very well) I've seen a few clips with Casey and Brax in, but I could do with watching some more. I will say now though, that Brax won't be revealed as Casey's dad, he'll be his half - brother.**

* * *

Long Lost Sister.

Chapter 8.

Ricky knew she had to get off the beach as she owed Brax an explation. She put the leaflets back in her bag and stood up, walking away from the beach. with each step, she took, she felt like her heart was breaking, she wasn't expecting the diagnose, she was sure Nate was going to tell her she was run down with a bug or infection of some sort.

She took a deep breath and walked in to the house. She unzipped her bag and took out her keys and put them in to the lock, waiting as she turned it, then she walked inside. She put her bag down, placing her phone next to it.

"Can we talk?" Asked Ricky quietly as she stood in the kitchen, she was thankful it was only the two of them in the house, Hannah and Mia were still staying at Denny's.

"I don't understand you, Ricky. One minute were fine and the next you can't bare to be near me!"

She could hear the anger in his voice.

"Brax..." She whispered, moving closer. Brax stepped away from her.

He raised his hands. "No, it's too much Ricky "

"Brax, listen to me.. " She grabbed her partners hands, willing him to look at her.

Brax glanced at her, but Ricky soon wished he hadn't. "What?" He asked, harshly.

"I.." Ricky couldn't get her words out, it seemed they were stuck in her throat.

"What is it Ricky?" Brax asked, rubbing a hand over his face. She could tell he was exhausted and she hated the fact she was about to add to his stress.

She raked a hand through her hair. Desperately wishing she didn't have to do this.

"I've got cancer" She whispered as tears fell down her cheeks.

Brax was stunned. He wanted to support her. And could only watch as she ran from the kitchen, tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

* * *

 **Watching Ricky's court scenes as I write this. Trying to get this up before my iPad runs out.**

 **Next chapter: Hannah sits her exams as Brax tries to get his head around what Ricky's told him. Possibly Brax's POV.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Fanfiction. 79: I'm so sorry to hear about your dad. I hope you enjoy Casey's return storyline. How will Brax coping coming face to face with the brother he believed to have died at the hands of Jake? How will Casey's ex- girlfriend Denny cope? Thank you for the review.**

 **FrankElza: I'm glad she told Brax about it to. That's alright, I'm so sorry to hear you and your family are suffering. Also, thank you so much for looking this over for me. Thank you for the review.**

 **I won't be killing Denny off as I liked hers and Ricky's friendship.**

* * *

Long Lost Sister. 

Chapter 9. 

Brax's POV. 

I remain rooted to the spot, my body becoming numb with what Ricky had just told me.

I raced after her and pulled her in to my arms.

"I'm scared Brax" She sobs.

I feel her soak my shirt with her tears but I don't mind. "I know Ricky " I shushed her in the calmest tone I could muster and wipe her tears with my thumb.

She looks up at me and I move her hair from her face. I want to promise everything's going to be alright, but I can't. I feel helpless. "Come on" I say, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and guiding her in to the house. I shut the door carefully behind me.

* * *

Hannah and Denny entered the school, each of them nervous about their exams. They headed to the exam hall.

"How's Ricky?" Denny asked, the two were friends, but didn't get the chance to see her as she had her coursework to complete to head towards her HSC.

"She's fine" Hannah smiled, unaware of the diagnose her sister had recently just been given.

"Good" Denny nodded as they stood outside the exam hall, waiting for their teacher, to turn up. Their teacher, Mrs Suzanne Morgan, walked up to the girls.

"Morning girls, ready for your exam?" She asked, walking in to the hall where individual tables were set.

"Yes miss" Hannah replied, sitting down. At the table which had her name written on a piece of paper. Denny was a few tables ahead of her.

"You have an hour to complete your exam good luck " Suzanne Morgan, told them.

Hannah and Denny started their papers.

* * *

I hold Ricky's hand as we settle on to the couch. I don't usually watch girlie films, but I'll do anything to treasure time with her. We are watching "The proposal " starring Sandra Bullock and I'm suddenly reminded of when I was going to propose to her.

"Hey" She presses her face in to my chest. I stroke her hair.

* * *

Ricky arrived at Taylor's house to pick up Mia. She rang the doorbell and heard footsteps.

Taylor opened the door. "Hey Ricky, how are you?"

"I'm fine" She forced a smile as she entered Taylor's house. She wasn't willing to tell anyone about her diagnose just yet. Not until she'd told her sister.

Denny and Hannah walked in to the house. Hannah was surprised to see her sister.

"I thought I was walking home?" Hannah asked.

"No" She told her. "We need to talk "

"You and Brax haven't split?" She asked.

"No" She said again.

"Thanks for having me Taylor " Hannah said as she picked Mia up. Ricky picked up the changing bag.

"Your welcome" Taylor replied as the two Sharpe girls left the house.

* * *

I hear Ricky's key in the lock. And then footsteps walk in to the house.

"I'm going upstairs" Hannah told Ricky, she knew that Brax and Ricky needed space. She headed in to the room and sat on the bed and decided to put on a DVD. She loved Miranda Hart.

"OK" Ricky said as she took off her shoes. And sits down.

"Do you want a drink?" I ask, sitting up and stretching.

She nods. "Water"

I come back in to the living room and place a leaflet from the restaraunt on the table.

I order pizza for myself and Ricky, who just picks at the pizza.

Ricky stands and walks out in to the hallway. "Hannah, do you want some pizza?"

The teenager walked down the stairs, without her daughter, but had the monitor in her hands. "Yes, please"

"Help yourself" I say as she walks in to the living room.

Hannah sat down on the floor beside the couch.

Ricky had walked out in to the garden to get some air, she sat down on the bench and stared up at the sky. She was trying to get her thoughts in order as she knew telling her sister would be the hardest thing she would have to do. She feels the tears trickle down her cheeks.

"Hey" Ricky looked up at the sound of my voice. She needed me."Foods getting cold " I tell her.

She nods as she stands up and walks over.

We both walk back in to the house and sit down on the couch. I pick up another slice. I see Ricky pull a face as she picks up the glass and takes a sip of the refreshing water.

* * *

Ricky and myself are alone for the second time that day. We are sat on the couch, her head resting on my chest, I watch her as I kiss the top of her head. The truth is, I don't know what I'd do without her. I know I have to stay strong for her but I don't think I will be able to.

* * *

 **Next chapter: Ricky breaks the news to her younger sister and Brax also calls a family meeting with his brothers to tell them about Ricky, but will he be able too?**


	10. Chapter 10

**FrankElza: Thank you for the review and of course, for looking this over. I really appreciate it.**

 **Fanfiction. 79: I'm glad Brax is supporting her too. You'll find out how Hannah copes in this chapter. Thank you for the review.**

 **Fanficforyou: Ricky admits her cancer diagnose to everyone in this chapter. Thank you for the review.**

 **Sorry, if any of this chapter, upsets anyone.**

 **On, a little side note, I've recently been interested in watching the scenes where Bonnie played Hayley, after searching I found them blocked on you -tube, and then someone told me I could find them on Dailymotion, I found part 1, does anyone know if part 2 is around? As I'd really like to watch the rest.**

* * *

Long Lost Sister. 

Chapter 10. 

Heath and Kyle both wondered what Brax wanted. He'd went around to the share - house to tell them that he wanted them next door for lunch.

"What do you think Brax wants?" Kyle questioned as he got ready for his shift.

"Not a clue, " Heath shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll guess we'll find out at lunch" Said Kyle, as he picked up his jacket from the back of the chair and checked that he had his keys for the restaurant, Brax had decided as he was spending lesser time with Ricky, to take more of a back- seat and he'd put Kyle in charge, he thought it would be too much for him since he'd only split with Phoebe, but he was raising to the challenge.

"Yep" Heath replied, as Kyle headed for the door.

"See you later " He called, opening it.

"See ya" Heath replied.

Kyle shoved his hands in his jacket pockets as he started walking towards the restaurant. When he arrived, he got the keys out of his pocket and put them in the lock. He pushed open the doors and walked in. He got the chairs down and then headed behind the counter and started setting up behind there.

Kyle sighed as he looked at his watch, it was 10:30 and he had no customers. He felt like shutting up early and going for a walk.

* * *

Ricky was setting the table, she felt like she was back in Angelo's.

"Are you ready for this?" Brax asked, coming in to the kitchen, holding Mia in his arms, before he placed her in her high - chair, ready to feed her.

"As I'll ever be" Sighed Ricky, handing Brax a jar of baby food, a plastic plate and spoon. She poured the food on to the plate.

"Cheers" Said Brax, taking them from her. He sat down in front of Mia.

Mia refused to eat her food and started to whine. Brax stood and picked her out of the chair, rocking her. Ricky stood, watching the two of them, her mind thinking of what life would be like for them, had she not lost their baby.

* * *

Ricky froze as the doorbell rang. Brax noticed this that and kissed her on the cheek.

"What's this about?" Heath asked as he entered his brothers house. Brax and Heath walked in to the kitchen where Ricky was now sat at the table, flicking aimlessly through "OK" magazine.

"Hey Rick" Heath greeted, Ricky looked up from her magazine, with a frown, she had a slight headache.

"Hey Heath" She whispered weakly, she was exhausted and she hadn't even started her treatment yet.

They were now all sat at the table, a silence descending over them, the two brothers wondering why Brax had called them over, they hadn't had a family meeting in ages.

"Right, I guess you two butt - heads are wondering why I've called you over" Brax said, reaching for Ricky's hand and holding it.

"Yep" Heath and Kyle said in unison.

"Well, a few days ago, I went to see Nate" She started nervously.

"Are you alright?" Kyle asked, interrupting her.

Ricky looked at Brax. "Yes and no" She swallowed, Brax poured her a glass of water and handed it to her which she sipped gratefully. "I was diagnosed with cancer"

"Is it true?" Hannah asked, tears filling her eyes at the thought of loosing her sister.

Ricky nodded her head, slowly. "Yes. Nate told me a few days ago "

"What happens now?" Asked Heath.

Ricky swallowed. "I start treatment, I guess"

Heath nodded. "We are all here for you, Ricky"

She felt choked up, but managed to say a soft "Thanks guys"

Brax rubbed her arm, knowing how hard admitting anything to do with her condition was for her.

* * *

Kyle walked in to the garden. He needed some air.

He saw the younger girl, wiping her tears away.

Kyle decided to offer the girl some words of comfort, having known Ricky for longer than Hannah. "Ricky will be fine, she's a fighter "

Hannah sniffed. "I know it's selfish, but I don't want to lose her, Kyle "

"Treatments are amazing, now a days " He said as he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the younger girl, who slowly put her arms around him.

She looked into the lads eyes and in a moment of not thinking straight, leaned in, for a kiss.

Kyle kissed her back, pushing any thoughts of ex - girlfriend Phoebe out of his head.

* * *

 **Next chapter: Brax and Ricky head to the hospital.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Fanfiction. 79: Thank you, I felt like it needed to be a calm chapter, no drama. I'm glad they are supporting her as well. Thank you for the review.**

 **Fanficforyou: I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. I hope I do the scenes where Ricky has her treatment justice, the last thing I want to do is upset anyone. Thank you for the** **review.**

 **casualtyzax: I tried Dailymotion and found the clip, but it always cuts out as Hayley starts to bleed and I can't find the rest of it. Thank you for the review.**

 **FrankElza: When Ricky told the boys about her condition, it was probably one of my favourite scenes to write. Thank you for the review.**

 **Sorry, if this chapter upsets anyone.**

* * *

Long Lost Sister.

Chapter 11. 

Brax had never been big on Christmas as a kid, although his younger brother Casey had and that's because Brax knew Cheryl had little money to spend on her kids, any spare cash she had went on booze.

But he knew that Ricky would want to make it special for Hannah and Mia seeing as it was their first Christmas together.

"What do you think?" Brax asked, he had dragged the Christmas tree down from the loft and he was going to leave it for Hannah and Mia to decorate it.

She nodded. "Fine"

* * *

"Are you ready for this?" Brax asked as he parked in the car park, and looked at Ricky, giving her knee a reassuring squeeze.

The truth, was Ricky wasn't ready but she knew that she had to be brave. "I guess " she climbed out of the car, and walked beside him.

Thet entered the hospital and Brax told Hannah that Ricky had an

She sat down, waiting for Nate.

"Come on through " Nate told them, opening the door to his office.

Brax and Ricky both sat down as Nate startedtalking.

"Ricky, as you know, this is just a consultation, a chance to ask questions, then after Christmas we'll start your treatment "

"Sure " She whispered.

Nate looked at the two of them. "Any questions?"

Ricky did have a question to ask, but she feared it was too early. "Will I lose my hair?"

"It's too early to tell "Nate told her.

Ricky nodded.

"Thanks Doc" Brax thanked Nate for seeing them so quickly.

"That's alright " Nate said as the couple left his office.

Tightening an arm around her, Brax felt her rest her head on his chest.

* * *

Hannah walked through the front door, Mia in her arms. She took her bag off and hung it up over the banister.

"Where's Ricky?" Her sister asked, walking in to the loving room and realising that Brax was alone.

"She's upstairs" Brax told her. Hannah nodded and went to see her sister. She entered hers and Brax's bedroom.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"I'm fine " Ricky told her.

"Ricky, we both know that's not true " Hannah replied, sitting of the edge of the bed.

Ricky sighed, dropping her head back, she was fed up of being treated like an individual. Hannah left her to rest.

* * *

Hannah was upstairs in her room when her phone bleeped with a message. Reaching for it, she saw it was from Kyle. She opened it and could feel the butterflies in her stomach as she read the message.

 **To: Hannah.**

 **Sender: Kyle.**

 **"Have you told Ricky?"**

Hannah typed out a reply.

 **Sender: Hannah.**

 **To: Kyle.**

 **"I haven't "**

 **Sender: Kyle.**

 **To: Hannah.**

 **"Why not?"**

Hamnah stared at the screen, before replying.

 **To: Kyle.**

 **Sender: Hannah.**

 **"She's ill in case you've forgotten "**

Hannah rolled her eyes, she fancied Kyle, she wasn't going to deny it, but she wanted to be there for her sister and that meant putting any potential romance with Kyle on hold. She put her phone on the side and picked her daughter up, going down the stairs.

She picked up the red and white glitter balls and placed them on the tree. She picked up the angel and placed it gently on top of the tree.

She went in to the box and picked up some tinsel, draping it over the tree. She stepped back, picked Mia up and looked at her handiwork, she was pleased.

Picking up Ricky's camera, she switched it on and held it up, before taking the picture.

"Nice work " Said Brax, impressed as he sat down on the couch, putting his feet on the table.

"Thanks Brax " She smiled, heading in to the kitchen to make a drink for Mia.

She poured some juice in to a sippy cup and handed her it. She sat down on the chair, watching Mia drink.

* * *

 **Next chapter: Hannah and Denny get** **t** **heir** **results from their exam and Ricky tries to enjoy the Christmas period, without worrying as she heads to do some Christmas shopping.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Fanfiction. 79: Thank you for the review.**

 **FrankElza: I didn't want Hannah to be selfish in starting a new relationship when her sister needs her. Thank you for the review.**

* * *

Long Lost Sister. 

Chapter 12

Ricky had no idea what to get her sister as she drove in to the city for Christmas shopping, she had a bit of an idea of what she was getting Brax and Mia; she was getting Mia a dolls pram with a baby Born doll in it and she was getting Brax a new Rip Curl Ultimate Titanium Tidemaster 2, it was a watch and it set her back a $349. 50, but she knew Brax was worth it.

Then, she decided, she could get Hannah some new clothes and make up. She got in to the car and started the engine.

* * *

Denny, Taylor and Evie were sitting in the kitchen, Taylor was off, so she could spend some time with her nieces.

"I'm seeing Josh, " Said Evie, her phone in her hand as she exited the kitchen and went upstairs to put on her trainers.

Taylor sighed, the girls were growing up and she hardly ever saw them.

"I'm off to the bait shop" She added, when she wasn't busy with school or hanging out with Ricky and Evie, she worked for Mr Stewart.

Denny ripped open the results of the envelope and scanned them quickly, before folding them over.

"Are you OK?" Taylor asked.

Denny shook her head. "I failed "

"Oh, Denny " Taylor said.

* * *

Back at Brax and Ricky's house, Hannah was watching "MIC " when she heard letters drop on to the mat in the hallway.

At, Brax's raised eyebrows, she hopped off the couch and headed in to the hallway, flicking through the mail. "Shall I wait until Ricky's back?"

Brax shrugged. "Dunno "

"I think I will " Hannah said as she looked out of the window and saw her sisters car pull up. She walked in to the hallway and opened the door and saw her get out of her car and struggle with her shopping.

 _Erica Sharpe_

 _31 Saxton Avenue_

Because, she was underage, the letter was addressed to Ricky, as her main guardian, as their mother wasn't around.

Ricky passed Hannah the letter.

She read:

 _"Dear Miss Erica Sharpe,_

 _We have the results of your sisters recent exam_

 _She's in Mrs Morgan's maths class._

 _Mrs Scott's language class._

"I'm in Mr McGuire's form" Hannah informed her sister.

"He's a good teacher, " Brax said, walking out of the kitchen, remembering when Casey was in his form.

"What does he teach?" Hannah asked, putting the paper inside of the envelope.

"He's a geography teacher, " Brax said again.

"Who'll look after Mia?" Hannah asked, she couldn't take her daughter in to school.

"I will, " Ricky offered, as she walked slowly down the stairs.

"But what about your treatment?" She asked, worried about whether her minding Mia would clash with her appointments.

"It'll be fine, " Ricky shrugged her shoulders.

"No, Ricky, we can't jeopardise your health, " Brax said forcefully.

"Brax, I'll be fine, " Ricky said, stepping off the last step and walking in to the kitchen.

Until, she felt a wave of dizziness pass over her and she felt herself going faint.

"Ricky" He shouted as she fell in to his arms. He pulled out a chair and sat her down.

"Here, " He said as he passed her a glass of water.

"Thanks, " She said as she took a sip of the water.

Brax rubbed her arm.

Folding her arms in front of her, she rested them on the table and put her head in to them.

Brax watched her and sighed, wishing there was something more he could do for her.

* * *

 **Next chapter: It's Christmas Day in the Bay.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I can only apologise for not updating this in so long, the fact was, I had writers block.**

 **Fanfiction: 79: Thank you for the review, here is the Christmas Day chapter.**

 **FrankElza: Thank you for the review. I don't know what'll happen with Denny and her exam results, maybe the school will let her re- take the exam. Ricky needs Brax more than ever, I love writing their relationship.**

 **homeandawayfan99:** **Thank you for the review.** **I'm hopeful that Ricky will pull through and beat the disease.**

* * *

Long Lost Sister. 

Chapter 13. 

Ricky's POV

It's Christmas Day, but briefly I wonder if I will still be here next Christmas or whether Brax and Hannah will be making plans to visit my grave. "Ricky, stop" my brain instructs me, but I can't seem to turn off the bad thoughts.

"Good morning " Brax says as he nuzzles my neck, I usually love when he does that to me, but now I pull away.

"Please Brax, " I beg, pulling away the duvet.

I look at his face and a flicker of hurt is upon it, and he sulks for a few seconds, before reaching out to rub my shoulder. "Are you OK?"

"I feel fine" I lied, not wanting to ruin today.

"Rick?" He asks, putting a finger under my chin and forcing me to look up at him. "Tell me the truth "

"I feel sick " I muttered, I hated showing weakness, but all I really wanted to do, was crawl back in to bed.

"Come here " He says, pulling me in to his arms. He rubs my back, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

* * *

Brax's POV

I hated seeing Rick like that, I wished there was something I could do, but there was nothing I could do, apart from be there for her when her treatment began, to hold her hand, it would mean asking Kyle and Heath to help out more but, the two butt heads could hold the fort and keep an eye on Hannah.

"Hannah come down " I requested, the 3 of us, were exchanging gifts.

"Coming Brax" She called.

Ricky handed me mine first, I open the box to reveal a Rip Curl Ultimate Titanium Tide master 2, which was a watch that I could wear when I surfed.

"Thanks Rick " I kiss her cheek.

I gave Ricky hers. It was a oversized scarf and a jumper. She pulled the paper off.

"Brax, " She exclaimed. She pulled the jumper on.

"Glad you like it " I replied.

Ricky then gave Hannah hers. "Thanks Rick, " She smiled.

* * *

I open up Angelo's, but for today it isn't for business, it's for the family to laugh, relax and to stuff themselves with too much food.

"I remember when Case got a toy car and he wouldn't stop playing with it for hours" It felt good to share a memory of Casey, who should have been sitting around the table with us, instead he was 6 foot under in the ground.

"It drove us mad " Added Heath, who was shovelling food in to his mouth. Bianca slapped him on the arm. "Ow " Heath moaned.

* * *

Hannah's POV.

My phone beeps when I head back up stairs and I pick it up, seeing Kyle's name flash across the screen. Butterflies start up in my stomach, I liked him, I really did, but I had to think about Ricky and Mia. I go to my messages and see a new one from Kyle.

 **"Merry Christmas "**

 **"Merry Christmas "** I reply.

 **"What did Ricky get you?"** He asked.

 **"She got Mia a doll, and a buggy. I got new jeans and make up. What did Heath get you?"**

 **"The boys don't do Christmas "** His reply was.

 **"Oh, I'm sure I can think of something "** I was flirting now and I think he knew it, judging by the winking face I received back. I place my phone in my bag and put some clothes on, before doing my make up.

As I walk down the stairs, Brax speaks "I'm opening up Angelo's for a few hours "

"Oh, Brax " I moaned. "I'd have much rather have spent it with you and Rick here"

Brax shook his head. "Family tradition "

As we get in the car I put Mia in her seat, covering her with a blanket and Brax starts the engine.

As we get there, I see Kyle through the glass. I get Mia and balance her changing bag, on my shoulder.

"Come outside " I whispered as I walked past him on the pretence that I was going to the Ladies toilets.

Kyle grinned.

"Thought I'd give you an early Christmas present " I grinned as Kyle wrapped his arms around me and we moved to the back of the restaurant where nobody could see us.

I run my hands under his shirt, watching as a smirk grew on his face.

* * *

Kyle's POV. 

I'd never felt like this with anyone else expect Phoebe, but she was Ricky's little sister, Rick would kill me if I hurt her.

"Kyle, " A voice calls out. "We are all wai- "

I hear footsteps and we spring apart, not knowing which member of my family is watching me kiss Hannah.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Next chapter: Kyle and Hannah face questions from the person that found them, will Ricky cope or will she feel betrayed by her sister?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry, it's been a while, I had writers block. I'll try to have the next update soon, as I have a bit of a plan in mind.**

 **Suzza: Thank you for the review, you'll find out who found Kyle and Hannah in this chapter.**

 **Fanfiction. 79: Thank you for the review. You'll see who Ricky reacts to Kyle dating her little sister in this chapter.**

 **FrankElza: Thank you for the review. I do enjoy writing the relationship between Kyle and Hannah. You'll find out who finds the young lovers in this chapter. I felt sorry for Ricky as well.**

 **This chapter has a bit about chemo in, if that upsets anyone, please don't read this chapter.**

 **I was going to leave this for a couple of days, but then I decided to upload it.**

* * *

Long Lost Sister.

Chapter 14. 

Kyle's POV. 

"Kyle?" A voice calls out. "Come on, we are all waiting. "

I knew that voice, it belonged to Bianca.

"Coming Bee" I reply, buttoning up my shirt.

"Ready?" I asked her, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Let's do this. " She replies as she takes my hand and we head back in to the restaurant.

* * *

Hannah's POV, 

"Where have you been?" Ricky asks, she is bouncing Mia on her knee.

"I have something, I, well Kyle and I want to tell you. " I tell her.

"What?" My sister asks, looking at me.

I take Kyle's hand again. "Kyle and I are in a relationship " I tell her.

Ricky is quiet, digesting this news.

"Say something please" I beg.

Ricky stands up, using the table for support. "Make sure you look after her, mate " She tells Kyle.

Kyle walks over to my sister. "I will, Rick "

"Good " Ricky smiles as she sits back down, Brax's arm around her.

"Ooh, so will there be a wedding soon?" Heath teased.

"Shut up, Heath. " Bianca said, slapping his arm.

We all leave the restaurant then Heath and Bianca head home as do we.

Brax unlocks the door to the car and holds the door open for Ricky as she gets in and then walks to the drivers side, getting in, starting the engine and driving us home. He parks the car and turns off the engine, he gets out, unlocks the front door and watches as Ricky gets out. We head inside and go upstairs.

* * *

Kyle and I are in my room, Mia's asleep in her cot.

"Was she planned?" Kyle asked.

"No, I found out I was pregnant, after collapsing at school one day, I told mum and she kicked me out, giving me this address. "

"Must have been hard?" Kyle said.

I shrugged. "I couldn't get rid of her. Even when she was growing in here, I loved her."

"What about the dad?"

"He didn't want to know, "

"Bit like my dad"

I look at him as he explains. "Brax's, Casey and Heath's dad is also mine. My mum had an affair with him "

Kyle kisses my forehead as we decide to head down. But I stop by the door.

"Who is Casey?" I asked, I had never heard him talk about anyone called Casey before.

"Casey was Heath's, Brax, and my half - brother. He was killed. "

"I'm sorry, Kyle. " I say.

Kyle shakes his head. "Don't be. " He says as we leave my room and head down the stairs.

"How long has this been going on?" Brax asks, his arms folded, as we walk in to the living room.

Kyle and I look at each other before I reply. "Soon, after Ricky, admitted, you know "

Brax nodded. "She's gonna need us. "

"1 know that, Brax " I reply. "And I intend to be here. "

"What are you too talking about?" Ricky asks as she walks in.

"Nothing Rick. "

"Hannah, please don't lie to me, " She replies, taking a seat next to Brax.

I sigh. "I was talking about you know. "

She nods. "I'll be fine. "

"Course you will Rick. " Brax rubbed her arm.

Kyle and I take the chance to sneak back upstairs and I ask more questions.

"How did they met?" I asked.

"They grew up on the same estate, knew each other since they were kids, " He informs me.

It felt strange that Kyle knew more about my sister than I did. But I knew it was because she had lived here longer.

We return to my room and I pick Mia up out of her cot and change her nappy. I put her on my bed with me and switch on the TV that Brax had brought me, we watch the Tweenies, it is her favourite show.

Kyle pulls his phone out. "I've got to go to work. Want to come?"

"No, thanks, I've got school in the morning. " I tell him.

"OK" He kisses me. "I'll see you tomorrow. "

"You will, " I reply. "I might head to the beach after "

"I'll meet you there. " He replies, kissing me again before leaving the room.

I go down once Kyle leaves and sit with Brax.

"Where's Ricky?" I asked.

"She wants to be on her own. "

I nod, sitting down on the couch. I watch TV for a while, but soon get bored as Brax has something about surfing on. I head back upstairs.

Tiptoeing across the landing, I hear sobs come from the room. Knocking, I walk in.

Ricky is lying on her bed, her laptop open in front of her. She has the internet on.

I catch one word. _Chemotherapy._

 _On your first chemotherapy session, you will meet your doctor, be weighed, your BP taken and your temperature recorded._

 _A small tube put into a vein in your hand or arm.  
_

"Don't scare yourself. " I tell her.

"I'm not," She replies, looking up. "It doesn't hurt to be prepared. "

I give her a hug. "I love you, " I tell her.

"I love you too. " She replies.

Brax comes up, carrying Mia, he hands my daughter to me. "What are you too up too?" He asks.

"Girl talk. " I replied, standing up and heading to my room, it is then I give in to the tears, terrified for my sister. But I know she will get through this, with mine, Brax's, Kyle's and Heath's support.

* * *

 **Next chapter: Ricky starts treatment for her disease.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm really sorry that it's taken me absouately ages to update this, I guess I'm loosing interest without Brax and Ricky on - screen, but I'll try my hardest to get on top of these updates, as well as my other ones.**

 **Fanfiction. 79: Thank you for the review. I hope Ricky gets through her chemo and everything else she has to face. She will need all the support she can get.**

 **FrankElza: Thank you for the review, it is nice that Ricky has a good sister in Hannah. Hopefully her chemo does go well. I like the Kyle and Hannah relationship as well, more to come of it in future chapters.**

 **Thank you to FrankElza who pointed out to me that Ricky wouldn't be able to surf.**

 **Chapter is rated T for the nature of the storyline, please don't read if you think it will upset you.**

* * *

Long Lost Sister. 

Chapter 15. 

Ricky woke up to a sickening feeling in her stomach as she realised what today was and it absolutely terrified her.

Brax sat up beside her and smiled. "Everything's going to be alright, "

Something inside Ricky snapped. "You don't know that. "

"Shh." Brax kissed her forehead, watching her get out of bed and packing a bag with the things she needed.

Hannah came in to their bedroom and give her sister a hug. "I just wanted to wish you luck for today, "

"Thanks, " Smiled Ricky weakly as the two broke apart.

"Are you ready?" Brax asked, giving her knee a gentle squeeze.

"Sure"

"Come on" Brax kissed her forehead as he got out of the car and opened her side for her.

"Brax, Ricky, would you like to follow me?" Nate asked as he noticed them.

"Sure" Ricky said as she stood up, following him to his office. The two sat down as Nate got behind his desk.

"The type of surgery Ricky will be having is a standard mastectomy. It'll be done under general anaesthetic is where all the breast tissue and most of the skin covering is removed "

Ricky felt Brax's hand slid in to hers, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I know this is a lot to take in, " Nate commented.

The couple nodded as Nate stood up, showing them to a private room. She was given a gown to change in to while they waited for the surgeon.

The surgeon come in and drawed on her breast.

She was wheeled down to surgery, where she had a cap on, NG tube up her nose and a needle in her hand.

Brax knew that sitting around in her hospital room would drive him mad.

Once she had drifted off to sleep, the surgeon made a horiztional line in Ricky's breast and removed the tissue.

After the tissue had been removed, she had another procedure called Lymph nodes surgery. For this, the surgeon made a small cut in the area that was affected and the lymph nodes removed, as Ricky was stitched up, while the lymph nodes were sent to the lab to be analysed. Ricky was wheeled to recovery where she was monitored for a while, then she was taken back to her room.

"How are you feeling Rick?" Brax asked as she woke up.

"Sore" She answered as she stared at the tubes in her chest.

Brax nodded as Nate come up to them, asking what Brax just had.

"She said she's sore and sick. " Brax told the doc.

Nate wrote something down. "I'll get the nurse to give you some pain relief. I'll also get her to show you how to change your dressings. "

"Thanks doc. " Brax said.

Nate nodded as he went to get Taylor.

Taylor came and gave her some pain relief. "Keep your dressings dry and change once every couple of days, " She added as she gave Ricky an anti sickness tablet.

After Taylor had went, Brax helped Ricky get a glass of water to her lips.

Brax's phone beeped, he quickly turned it on to silent, knowing he shouldn't have it on the ward. He accessed his texts.

" **How's Ricky?"**

 **"She's sleeping. "**

 **"I'm glad it went ok. "**

Ricky moaned in her sleep. Brax held her hand, being careful of the IV. "Shush, Rick, it's ok, "

And that's how he remained, his hand securely in his partners.

* * *

 **Next chapter: Ricky's discharged and starts radiotherapy.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm sorry this is a really short chapter.**

 **FrankElza: Thank you for the review. I'm glad Brax was there to support Ricky as well, I felt as if he wouldn't leave her to go through such a procedure on her own. I'm glad you thought I showed the procedure well. Thank you for looking this chapter over. Your welcome for the mention.**

 **Fanfiction. 79: Thank you for the review. Poor Ricky, indeed, I'm glad you thought the chapter was nicely written. I feel as it Brax needed to be there for her anyway he could be.**

Long Lost Sister. 

Chapter 16. 

Brax was awake when Nate walked in to the side room, uncomfortable from sleeping in a chair, hospital chairs weren't designed to be slept on, but he would have done anything to ensure Ricky hadn't been alone, he knew she liked to act like things didn't scare her but this had been a shock for her and it had made clear to both her and Brax how short life could really be.

"What happens now, Doc?" Brax asked.

"Ricky will start radiotherapy " Nate said, checking Ricky's drains and dressings.

Sensing she was being talked about, the blonde opened her eyes.

"Hey, " Brax said, kissing her cheek. "How you feeling?"

"Thirsty" Ricky whispered.

"I'll get Taylor to bring you a glass of water, " Nate said, walking out.

Moments later, Taylor come back with a glass with a straw in which would make it easier for Ricky to drink out of, she placed it on the side table and moved the table closer.

"Thanks Taylor" Brax said.

Taylor nodded, leaving the room, telling the couple she'll be back later to check on her drains.

After Ricky had finished her glass of water, Brax gave her a hug, Taylor come back in to take her drains out. Ricky felt some discomfort.

That afternoon, the couple met with a therapist who would take her picture, so they could identify her, they then headed to the treatment room.

"Sorry, sir, you can't come in with Erica " One of the women, told him.

"I'll wait out here for you, " Brax told her.

Ricky nodded.

She had markers on her skin, before the treatment started as the lasers were lined up with the markers on her skin, when Ricky was in position, she was informed the table would move as the lasers focused on the areas that needed zapping.

As the two women left, the table started moving, the two women were watching Ricky through a screen.

Once her first session was finished, the two women went back in to help Ricky off the table.

"Thanks" She whispered as she helped her back to Brax. After going back in to the changing rooms to change out of the gown, in to her clothes, the couple headed home.

The house was quiet, the lights off when Brax pulled up in to the drive, getting out and helping Ricky out.

"Easy, Rick"

Ricky nodded, too tired to say anything. Brax unlocked the door, guiding Ricky inside, no soon, had he shut the door, there was a knock.

"Whose that?"

Ricky shrugged. "Not sure"

Brax opened it to find out.

"Heath said he'll come round tomorrow" Kyle told his brother.

"It'll be nice to see the buff head" Ricky said, overhearing the two. She knew there was a reason Heath was avoiding her and that was because she reminded him of Jess, she unfortunately hadn't survived her battle.

Brax laughed, kissing her om the head. "Go to bed. " He suggested, as they were warned by Nate that the patient would be tired by their first session, but Ricky shook her head.

"I want to see Hannah first, "

"She's taken Mia for a walk on the beach " Kyle told her. "She'll be back soon. "

Ricky nodded, walking in to the living room as Brax followed her with a blanket, paracteomol and a glass of water,

"I'm going to make you a bed on the couch and stay down."

"You don't have too. "

"I do, Rick"

The door opened and Hannah pushed her daughter inside, before getting her out.

"How was it?"

"It wasn't bad" Ricky yawned, giving her sister a hug. "How was school?"

"Fine, Denny asked about you today, said she hasn't soon you around"

"You didn't tell her, did you?" Brax asked, him and Ricky had decided to keep quiet.

Hannah shook her head. "I think you should, she's your friend"

"I will when I'm ready" Ricky replied.

"Good. I'm off to bed, goodnight. "

"Night. " Ricky replied.

Kyle stood up. "I'll go to, but Brax don't worry about the restaurant, Heath and I have it covered, look after Ricky "

"I will do. "

With that, Kyle left, leaving the two alone, snuggled up on the couch.

"I'm proud of you, you know that"

Ricky stared at him, it wasn't often he told her how he truly felt.

Ricky nodded. "I know and I'm sorry"

"What for?"

"You didn't ask for this, Brax, looking after me"

"I don't mind" He told her, kissing her forehead and stroking her hair. "We, Braxton's, look out for the people we love"

"Is that your way of telling you, you love me?" She joked, even though, she knew, he did.

"Yep, " Brax replied, kissing her forehead one last time, before tucking the blanket further around her, making sure she was warm and comfortable.

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Next chapter: Ricky has her second session of radiotherapy.**


	17. Chapter 17

**FrankElza: Thank you for the review and for checking this chapter over. I'm glad she has Brax's support as well.**

 **Fanfiction. 79: Thank you for the review. Ricky is lucky to have the support of her partner.**

* * *

Long Lost Sister.

Chapter 17

Brax walked in to the living room, the next morning, holding a glass of orange juice and bowl of cereal, before placing them down on the table. "I made you, breakfast"

"I'm not hungry" Ricky told him.

"You need to eat" Brax chided her, gently. "It's important to keep your strength up "

Ricky shook her head at the bowl. "Come on Rick "

"I said no"

Brax sat down beside her and rubbed her back.

"I feel an ulcer forming" she told him.

Before she was diagnosed, she'd never suffered with ulcers, but she knew that it was part of her condition.

Brax nodded, walking in to the kitchen and rooting in a draw. He come back in a few minutes later and handed his partner a small tube.

She unscrewed the lid and dabbed a bit on to her finger, before putting it on the stinging ulcer.

After a quick shower, and getting changed, in to lose, fitting clothing, Brax drove Ricky to the hospital. Brax signed her in and they sat down, Ricky resting her head against his shoulder.

"Erica?" One of the women come out.

Ricky lifted her head from Brax's shoulder.

"I'll wait here"

"Sure" She murmured, walking in to the room.

Knowing what she needed to do, she waited until the women come in and got her in position on the bed and then left the room, telling her through the screen, the markers would zap her skin and she needed to lie still. She nodded as the markers moved. When the women come back in, they helped the young woman back to her partner.

"How about stopping at the restaraunt for some lunch?" Brax suggested, " Heath will be there, as will Kyle "

Ricky nodded, as they made their way out of the hospital, towards Brax's car. Brax unlocked it, holding the door open for his partner as she slowly climbed in, Brax shut the door and walked around to the door where he belted up, started the engine and drove away. The two of them sat in silence as he drove them. When he arrived, he got out and walked around to his partners side, opening her door.

"Hey Rick" Heath stood up and hugged his friend. "Sorry, I haven't been round before, it's just.."

Ricky patted Heath's hand, "It's ok"

"What's going on?" Ricky jumped as she heard the voice of her friend. She turned and threw her friend a weak smile.

"Let's go for some air Pheebs" Ricky suggested.

"Not until I know what's going on" Her friend replied, hands on her hips.

"Please Pheebs" Ricky begged.

Seeing the distress on her friends face, Phoboe nodded and led the away outside, the two girls walked to the beach, sitting on the bench.

"What did you want to tell me?" Phoboe asked.

"I um.." Ricky clasped her hands and put them in her lap.

"Ricky?"

Ricky looked at her hands until she felt Phoebe pull them apart.

"Tell me"

By now, Denny had joined them. She looked at her two friends and then sat down beside Phoebe.

"I've got cancer"

The two girls sat in stunned silence, devastated by their best friends news. Eventually, it was Phoebe who spoke.

"I'm so sorry"

"Yeah" Denny whispered, finding her voice. "So am I. "

Ricky knew that if she she spoke, she'd end up crying, so she pulled her friends in to a hug.

Phoebe spoke again as they broke apart, "If you need anything, call"

Ricky nodded. "Thanks guys"

"Does Bee know?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know if Heath has told her" Ricky replied, standing up. "I should get back"

Her two friends hugged her again.

"Where have you been?" Brax asked, seeing his partner walk back inside.

"Talking to Den and Pheebs, I told them. "

"So you took my advice then?" Hannah asked, coming to give her sister a hug.

"Yes" Ricky said, quietly, hugging her back.

Mia began crying then, Kyle lifted her out of her pram and rocked her, until she quieted down.

"Your good with kids, mate" Ricky said, as she watched Kyle.

Kyle shrugged. "I helped out with Harley "

Brax then announced, he was going to head home with Ricky, Hannah and Mia. The trio said their goodbyes, and headed back home. When they were inside, Hannah and Ricky headed upstairs to the younger girls room. Hannah sat on her bed, giving Mia a bottle.

"Didn't you and Brax want kids?"

"I got pregnant a few years ago, but I lost the baby. "

"I'm sorry" Hannah said, "how?"

"I hadn't felt the baby move, so Brax's brother drove me the hospital."

"Why didn't Brax?" Hannah asked, interrupting her.

"He was in prison"

"once I got there, the doctor scanned me, finding the baby's heartbeat"

"you must have been relieved"

"Yes, but just as I was about to discharged, a bomb went off. It threw me to the floor. My friend Bianca was worse off, she was trapped. I managed to get out and went home to rest. A few days later, I started to experience stomach pains. Until I collapsed. The doctor later told me I'd lost my baby"

Hannah hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry"

"I don't think I'd try again"

"You can babysit her, anytime you want. That way you get a baby for a few hours, but still get to hand her back"

"Just so you and Kyle can go on a date " Ricky smiled, she wanted to see her sister happy, but she also wanted to see herself happy and she was. She just had an extra battle on her hands, and it was a battle she intended to win and she would, that she was positive of.

Seeing Mia cuddled up with a teddy and a blanket over her, filled Ricky's heart with love. And that's what she needed now, love. She'd get that from her partner, sister and friends. Bending down, she kissed her little niece on the forehead before leaving the room and going to join her partner in their room.

Brax looked up, before pulling Ricky down beside him and running his fingers through her hair. She turned and buried her face in to his chest.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, it really means a lot to me, that you guys support my work, so for that, I thank you. Can I ask: would you guys rather I updated my stories often with short updates, but update slower with longer updates, but if I do it that, way, there will be gaps in between the updates. This will go for all stories and** **any future ones I write. Thanks!**

 **Next chapter: Ricky has another session.**


	18. Chapter 18

**FrankElza: Thank you for the review and for checking this chapter over. I'm glad you thought I did a good job writing the last chapter. I think Ricky knew she needed to open up to her friends.** **I enjoyed writing Kyle's scene with Mia. I'm going to try to work on updating my stories, but I think it's hard coming up with different storylines for them all.**

 **Fanfiction. 79: Thank you for the review. It is good that Ricky is remaining positive. Here is the next update.**

* * *

Long Lost Sister. 

Chapter 18. 

Kyle walked in to Angelo's, surprised to see Phoebe behind the bar, wiping it over and putting glasses away in the cupboard. "What are you doing here?"

Phoebe shrugged her shoulders, "Thought Brax could do with a hand "

"But your not rostered on" Kyle said.

"I want to help Kyle. " Phoebe swallowed, sensing that things were going to get heated between Kyle and herself.

"Right, I'm sorry, things are just hard at the moment. " Kyle apologised.

Phoebe lay a hand on his shoulder. "Kyle, I understand. "

"Thanks Pheebs. "

The door to the restaurant opened, signalling a new customer, who walked up to the counter.

"We aren't open yet, " Phoebe told the girl.

"Oh, I'm not here for food, I'm looking for Kyle. " The girl told her.

"He's in the back. " Phoboe told the younger girl, wondering who she was, at that moment Kyle came out from where he'd been doing a stock take.

"Who is she?" Phoebe directed her question to Kyle, but Hannah answered.

"I'm Kyle's girlfriend. " Phoebe's face fell as the words come out of the younger girls mouth.

As Kyle glanced at Phoebe, he felt his hand be took by Hannah as she spoke "Let's go the beach"

"Don't you have school?" Kyle questioned.

"Don't know anyone, what's the point?"

Kyle laughed, "You sounded like Casey then"

"Let's go."

* * *

Just as Ricky's was getting ready for her next session, her phone started to ring, she glanced at her display screen, before picking it up.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Miss Sharpe, it's Mr McGuire here, I just wanted to Inform you that Hannah didn't turn up for school today"

"Thanks for letting me know Zack"

"Rick?" Brax asked.

"Hannah didn't turn up for school. "

The positive attitude she was trying to keep a hold of was slowly falling apart, slipping through her fingers.

She was disappointed in her sister, but she knew she'd have to deal with it later, as she had to continue to get ready for her session.

Brax drove them both to the hospital, signing her in, and waiting for her name to be called.

She was lined up on the table as the beams zapped the areas that needed zapping.

After they were done, they went for a small walk and then headed home.

"Come here" Ricky said as she heard the door shut. Hannah walked in, a nervous look on her face.

"Zack rang me earlier, told me you didn't turn up"

It's boring"

"Education is important" Brax told her.

"All you did was get arrested" She replied.

Ricky looked shocked Hannah had said that. "Don't speak to Brax like that"

"It's true though"

"Right, your grounded" Brax said.

Hannah scoffed. "You can't ground me"

Brax folded his arms. "My house, my rules"

"Fine, I'll leave" Hannah replied, walking up the stairs.

"Hannah" Ricky called after her, as the door to her bedroom slammed shut, she put some things in a bag and picked up her daughter, before muttering four small words she never thought she would say to her sister.

 _"I hate you, Ricky"_

As she heard the door slam, Ricky burst in to tears.

"She didn't mean that. We all say things when we are angry" Brax told her.

"I'm not cut out to look after her" Ricky whispered.

"You are, Rick" Brax answered as his phone beeped. "It's Kyle." He read the message.

"Brax?"

"She's next door, she's safe"

Ricky nodded, standing up.

"Where are you going?' Brax asked.

"For a lie down" she answered, her radiotherapy sessions were beginning to take it's toll on her.

A few hours later when she awoke, Ricky screamed as she realised something as her partner ran up the stairs to her.

"What's wrong?"

Ricky pointed to her pillow where Brax saw there were small strands of blonde hair.

"You knew it was going to happen" Brax told her, softly.

"I know, but I hate it" As she looked at her partner, tears welling up in her eyes,

Pressing his lips to her forehead, Brax had an idea, he walked across the landing, in to the bathroom where he found what he was looking for and walked back in to the bedroom, he plugged it in to the plug. He then took a few strands off his own hair.

"Now we can be bald together" Brax joked, as he wiped away her tears.

Ricky laughed at him, he'd made her feel a bit better.

"Hungry?" Brax asked.

"What we got in?" She asked

"Pasta, pizza, or whatever else is left over from the restaraunt " Brax told her.

"Pasta please" Ricky requested.

"Your wish is my command " Brax joked.

Brax walked in to the restaraunt, surprised to see Phoebe still on duty.

"What have you done to your hair man?" Phoebe asked.

Brax answered her. "Ricky found some strands of her hair on her pillow and I wanted to make her feel better. "

Brax opened the fridge, took out two tubs of pasta and left, heading home.

Warming the two plastic dishes up in the microwave, he took them upstairs to see Ricky clutching her throat.

"What's wrong?"

T-throat d-dry " She whispered, her voice scratchy.

Brax poured her a glass of water and helped her to get it to her lips and watched as she took some sips.

"Better?" Brax asked.

"Sure" Ricky whispered back.

"Good"

Choosing a DVD, the couple got comfortable on the bed, his arm around his partner as they tucked in to their pastas. After they had finished their pasta's, the doorbell rang. Brax rolled off the bed, kissed his partner and headed down the stairs, to see Phoebe, mascara running down her cheeks.

"Pheebs, what's the matter?" Ricky, asked, concerned for her best friend.

"Kyle and Hannah are dating" Phoebe whispered, more tears falling.

"I know Pheebs, " Ricky told her.

"And you didn't tell me?" Phoebe yelled. "Great friend you are"

"I didn't think it was my place, " Ricky whispered.

Phoebe stormed out of the house, shaking with anger, feeling betrayed by her best friend. Even though she'd only just left, Ricky picked up her phone and selected a new message.

 **"I'm sorry Pheebs x"**

Phoebe was walking back to her house when her phone beeped, she saw it was from Ricky and she deleted it without reading it.

Dropping her head in to her hands, she let out a sob, she was loosing her sister and her best friend.

* * *

 **Next chapter: Phoebe has to decide whether or not to forgive Ricky as she prepares for another session.**


	19. Chapter 19

**FrankElza: Thank you for the review and for checking this over. I hope Phoebe makes amends with Ricky too. I like writing Brax when he is in control. I did think it would be a bit insensitive of Brax and so I was a bit worried, so I'm glad you thought it was adorable.**

* * *

Long Lost Sister.

Chapter 19.

Headaches sucked, vomiting sucked, loosing her hair, little by little sucked, but she knew it was a part of her condition. She was just moving out of bed and reaching for her dressing gown when someone knocked on the door, she sighed, tightening the belt around her and walking on to the landing and making her way down the stairs, slowly, if she went too fast, she knew she might fall and there would be no one around to catch her.

"Kyle, what are you doing here?" She asked when she finally made it to the door.

"Brax is with the supplier. "

"Oh. "

It was with that "Oh" that Kyle realised Ricky wanted news on her sister. "She's fine. "

Ricky nodded.

"That's why I've come to take you to your appointment. "

"You don't have to do that"

Kyle nodded. "Brax asked me too."

"Oh" She said, letting him in and walking in to the kitchen. She poured herself a glass of water and put some ice cubes in it. She took a sip before putting it down on to the table.

Getting in to her car, Kyle unlocked it, helped Ricky in to the car and then walked quickly round to the drivers side, before he started the engine.

When they arrived at the hospital, Kyle opened the door for Ricky, offering her his hand. They walked in to the hospital, as Nate frowned.

"Brax not with you?"

"It's me today, doc" Kyle replied.

"You best get going, Ricky" Nate told her.

"I know"

"After your session, I'd like a chat" Nate informed her.

"Sure" She replied, wondering what he wanted to see her about.

"See you later, Nate" Said Kyle.

"See you, " Nate echoed as he watched the pair to the lifts.

In the lifts, Kyle squeezed his sister - in - law's hand.

The lift doors opened and Ricky walked out, walking over to reception.

"Erica Sharpe " She said, as she approached the reception desk.

"The woman tapped on her keyboard, bringing up the younger woman's details. Take a seat"

Ricky nodded, she knew the drill. She sat down and picked up a magazine.

"Erica Sharpe, " Said a woman as she come out.

Ricky stood up.

Kyle got up as well and started walking with her.

A woman gave him a look. "You can't come in with her. "

"Why?" Kyle asked.

"Because the radiation affects anyone who isn't committed to be in the room. " The woman informed him.

Kyle looked at Ricky, who smiled at him. "It's ok, mate"

With a sigh, Kyle nodded and sat back down, wondering what Brax did while his partner was having drugs zapped in to her. He watched as Ricky went in to the room.

The two ladies positioned Ricky on the table and then went in to another room where they'd monitor her.

The table moved as Ricky stayed still, knowing that if she moved, it wouldn't work. Once it was finished, the two ladies helped her over to Kyle.

Kyle stood up and seeing her unsteady on her feet, put his arm around her. "Let's get you home"

Ricky slept on the jounery home, as Kyle kept the radio on low.

After her session, she took it easy, laying on the couch, watching her niece as Kyle prepared her some lunch. He prepared her something light. He got the bread out of the draw and the meat out of the fridge and spread butter on to the bread, before putting the ham on to the bread and adding tomatoes. He placed the other slice of bread, on top and picked the plate up, before taking it in to the living room. "There you go, "

Ricky turned her nose up at the food.

"You need to eat. " Kyle told her.

"I'm not hungry" She replied.

"Well, I'll leave it in the kitchen in case you want it later. " Kyle said, taking the plate in to the kitchen and putting it in the fridge. Returning to the living room, he found her sleeping, which was something Brax told him she did often after her sessions.

Kyle bent down and kissed her on her forehead.

Kyle cleaned the kitchen and the living room, being careful not to disturb her, when his phone vibrated. He took it out of his pocket and read the message. **"Is she still mad at me? x"**

"She's just hurt you said that to her, " Kyle thought before typing out a message. **"I think it's best if you apologise, "**

The doorbell to the flat rang and Ricky got up off the couch, keeping the blanket around her as she answered the door.

"Hey Ricky" Said Phoebe, quietly.

"Hey Phoebe " Ricky was surprised to see Phoebe, looking nervous and a bit unsure of herself. "Can I come in?"

Ricky nodded, "Sure. "

As Phoebe stepped in to the flat, the two girls glanced at each other before Ricky walked in to the living room. She sat down, and waited for Phoebe to join her. Phoebe sat on the couch, taking a few minutes before she started to speak.

"I'm sorry I took it out on you, it's just Kyle was the love of my life, it's hard seeing him with another woman"

"You still love him?" Ricky asked.

Phoebe nodded. "It was a mistake breaking up with him, I just wasn't ready for marriage. "

Ricky felt for her friend, but didn't want her sister to get hurt. She wished there was a way that Hannah wouldn't get hurt.

Ricky knew she had to ask this of her friend. "Please don't hurt Hannah by getting back with Kyle."

"I'll always love him, but we are just friends" Phoebe responded as the door opened and someone walked in.

It was Hannah.

"Hey. "

Ricky shot her a tight smile, but didn't say anything.

"Please don't hate me. "

Ricky was quiet.

"What, like you said, you did me?" The older blonde replied.

"I'm sorry, I was angry"

"I know, it's ok. "

The door opened again and this time, it was Brax.

Brax bend down and kissed his partners forehead. "How was it?"

"Kyle was great" Ricky whispered.

"Sorry I couldn't make it"

"It's OK, I know the restaurant is important"

"The supplier messed up the order"

"Have you sorted it?" Ricky asked. Since her diagnose, she had given up waitressing at the restaurant, as Brax didn't want her to over do it. She was hoping to go back to it, if and when she got the all - clear.

"Yep. They sent the wrong beer. Beer is the main thing people order when they come in. "

"At least it is all sorted, " Ricky smiled, leaning her head on his shoulder.

Brax looked at her.

"What?" Ricky asked, slightly nervous.

Brax shook his head, running his hands through her hair.

Brax walked in to the kitchen, and looked in the cupboard and fridge, seeing what he could cook Ricky and her sister, he seen some salad, and saw that he had some potatoes in the fridge door. He took them out and placed them on the oven tray, opening the oven door and putting them inside. He set the timer and leant against the counter, to see Ricky holding Mia.

Brax pulled a face at the little girl, who laughed.

When the timer dinged, and took the potatoes out of the oven before adding butter, cheese and cutting up the salad, before putting it on the plates. Once done, he picked them up and took them in to the living room.

"I'm not eating it" Said Hannah.

"Don't waste food Brax has cooked you" Ricky exploded, taking a small mouthful of potato.

"Are you ok?" Brax asked, seeing her pull a face.

Ricky nodded, watching Mia on the floor, rolling over.

"I see you didn't eat your lunch" Brax said.

"I wasn't hungry"

Brax tutted, knowing that if she didn't look after herself, it could set her recovery back.

"Brax, please" Ricky said, knowing that he wasn't happy with her.

Brax looked at her. "I don't want you getting ill"

"I'm already ill"

"I didn't mean it like that"

"Everything hurts, Brax" She whispered, leaning in to him.

"I know. " He replied, desperately wishing, he could make it better for her. "Why don't I run you a bath?"

Ricky nodded. "Please"

Kissing her cheek, he headed up the stairs and in to the bathroom and put the plug in, before adding lavender bubble bath, something which he knew that she liked.

Sticking his hand in to check that it wasn't too hot, he called Ricky, who lifted herself up from the couch and walked slowly towards the stairs, climbing up the stairs, she kept hold of the banister as she reached the top. She walked in to the bathroom to see Brax standing there.

"I'll be outside if you need me. "

She put her hands on his chest. "Thank you"

"No problem"

Leaning on the wall, as she lowered herself in, Ricky sat back in the bath as she reached for the shampoo bottle and lathered it in, before repeating the action with the conditioner. She tilted her head back as

"You ready?" Brax asked and when he heard a "Yeah" he walked in.

Offering her a hand, as she got out of the bath, Brax offered her a towel as he caught sight of her.

"Don't" She said, she felt self conscious, as she quickly wrapped the towel around herself and unlocked the door, walking along the landing.

Brax smiled apologetically at her as they reached their rooom.

Ricky sat on the bed, drying her hair, leaning against Brax.

"How about we go on holiday when you get the all - clear?" Brax suggested, wanting to cheer her up.

"We don't know if I will," Ricky turned to face him as she spoke.

"Where's that positive attitude gone?" Brax asked, rubbing her arm.

"It's hard to keep hold of. " She whispered.

Lying down on his side of the bed, Brax took Ricky with him. She rested her head against his chest, hearing his heart beating, it soothed her.

Hearing Mia cry, a few hours later, Brax walked in to Hannah's bedroom.

A smirk, on her face, Hannah knew what she had to do.

"You know, Ricky doesn't deserve someone like you. You need someone like me"

Brax scoffed. "Your just a kid"

"That's what you think." She pressed her lips to his.

"Your with my brother"

Hannah shrugged, moving closer. "Dump, Ricky be with me"

"It's not going to happen. " Brax said, moving backwards, until he came to the wall. Seeing he was trapped Hannah, once again, pressed her lips to his. "Enough!" He shouted. "Your just a kid and I love your sister"

"A kid wouldn't have a kid, " At this, Brax looked over at the cot, it was the cot he'd fixed up for Ricky before she'd lost their baby, it didn't look like they'd have a child now, so he was glad it was going to good use, Mia was under a pink blanket, with her bunny.

"What's going on?" Ricky asked, having been startled by her partner. She folded her arms and stared at the two of them, when neither of them spoke, she did. Well?"

* * *

 **Next chapter: Ricky and Brax head to see Nate, will he give Ricky bad news, and if he does, will Brax support her and will he tell her the full truth over Hannah, or lie to protect her feelings?**


End file.
